La hora del té
by hiha-chan
Summary: Para los inglese la hora del té es muy importante y por ella harían ¡LO QUE FUERA! Si no me creen pregúntele a Inglaterra… y a USA. XP ¡Disfrútenlo!


**OK, primer USA x UK que hago, lo había hecho hace un montón pero lo había olvidado XP. Tengo buenas ideas pero soy mala escribiendo historias largas… me tengo que acomodar con historia pequeña… **

**Pero bueno, como se imaginaran Hetalia no es mío, si fuera mío veríamos mas bellas escenas de la feliz vida matrimonial entre Suecia y Finlandia XP (y no estaría estudiando en la U pues viviría de las regalías de Hetalia XD) OK los dejo con el Fic ¡Ojala que lo disfruten! **

**La hora del té**

¡Junta de los países aliados!

Como es común la junta era dirigida por Estados Unidos, pero a diferencia de otras veces ningún país le discutía, después de todo el que comúnmente lo hacia, y al que los demás seguían, se mantenía silencioso en su asiento ligeramente nervioso.

-Que se termine ya, que se termine ya.

Inglaterra rogaba con todas sus fuerzas por el fin de la junta y mientras miraba su reloj que indicaba las 15:54 se angustiaba más y más.

-¡En resumen soy el héroe!- grito Estados Unidos lleno de entusiasmo lo cual daba fin a la junta.

-Bien- dijo Inglaterra levantándose rápido del asiento- si terminaste de decir estupideces me voy un rato a la cafetería- anuncio dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Eh… la cafetería esta cerrada por hoy, la están fumigando- comento china acercándose extrañado a Inglaterra al verlo tan ansioso por ir a comer.

-Por lo que supe- agrego Francia acercándose al grupo- el cocinero hizo enojar a Rusia cuando le dijo que no tenían un postre ruso que él quería.

Los tres países se volvieron a Rusia quien les sonrió con amabilidad mientras un aura de horror y tinieblas, de un lindo color morado, aparecía a su alrededor.

China y Francia temblaron ligeramente espantados pero Inglaterra sin soportar más se desmorono en el piso.

-¡Oh! ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Rusia con voz inocente

-Van-van a ser las cuatro de la tarde- dijo Inglaterra pálido.

-¡Las cuatro de la tarde!- grito espantado Francia.

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto China con ingenuidad.

-Si Inglaterra no toma su té de las cuatro quien sabe que pueda pasar- alharaquero Francia aun mas espantado que antes.

-Tendré que dejar de ser ingles- murmuro Inglaterra con tono trágico.

-Uhmmm… ¿solo por un té?- dijo China sorbiendo un poco de su té importado.

-¡TÉ!- grito Inglaterra arrebatándole el vaso a China y bebiéndolo de un sorbo-amargo…- agrego después mientras el té le escurría de la boca como un río.

- Bueno crisis superada- dijo Francia mientras China le quitaba de malagana a Inglaterra el vaso de la Dinastía Ming donde tenía su té.

-Aun no- dijo Inglaterra con cara aterradora y limpiándose el te que aun le escurría por la barbilla- si no como algo no podré mirar a la Reina a la cara- se alarmo aun mas.

En eso estaban los tres cuando notaron extrañados el silencio de un normalmente ruidoso americano, se voltearon a mirar.

Estados Unidos estaba enfrente de un montón de paquetes de hamburguesa y no paraba de comer, solo noto las miradas de sus compañeros cuando le quedaba el último trocito de hamburguesa.

-Ahí hay comida- dijo China apuntando a Estados Unidos.

Antes de que el ingles pudiera moverse USA empezó a devorar su hamburguesa con voracidad. Mientras Inglaterra se ponía pálido como papel.

-Oh… van a pasar de las cuatro- dijo Rusia con gran alegría.

-No te alegres por esto- grito Francia alarmado mientras Estados Unidos se reía por la situación aun sin tragar su hamburguesa.

-Maldición no tengo tiempo para esto- se quejo Inglaterra, y de la nada agarro la chaqueta del americano y metió su lengua en la boca de este para sacar el tan ansioso trozo de comida.

La mastico frenéticamente y después se la paso por la garganta.

-Demasiado condimentado- se quejo sacando la lengua con algo de asco.

-Una persona con tu sentido del gusto no debería quejarse- le regaño Francia.

- Este… - dijo China- se que en Europa y América son mas abiertos de mente que en mi continente pero es normal que dos hombres se besen de esa forma solo por una necesidad alimenticia.

Inglaterra y Francia se quedaron congelados unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

-¡BESO!- dijeron al mismo tiempo volteándose a estados Unidos

El americano estaba recargado sobre la pared con los lentes en blanco.

-Eh… Estados Unidos… - lo llamo preocupado Inglaterra.

-Primer beso- susurro Estados Unidos.

Inglaterra quedo mas en shock que antes.

-Este Estados Unidos yo… - trato de disculparse.

Estados Unidos trato de arreglarse los lentes tiritando ligeramente. Los aliados se miraron espantados entre ellos pensando que "explotaría" cuando de repente.

-Hahahahahahaha sabia que estabas loco por mi- río USA burlándose.

-¿Eh?- dijo Inglaterra en pánico.

-Hahahahahahaha se lo contare a los demás países de América- grito saliendo muerto de la risa.

-No, espera idiota lo van a malinterpretar- grito el ingles persiguiéndolo.

-Ah… deberíamos meternos- consulto Francia a China

-No, ya estoy muy viejo para esto (China tiene mas de 4000 años)

-Parece que Estados unidos nos va a contar algo dijo el otro país americano "presente" en el salón.

-¿Quien eres?- consulto un osito que cargaba en sus brazos.

-Soy Canadá- le sonrió algo deprimido mientras comía unos dulces que había llevado a la reunión los cuales habría compartido con Inglaterra sin problemas si tan solo lo hubieran notado… Pero… tal vez seria mejor así –pensó la nación norteamericana- después de todo alguien tan poco notorio como el observaba mas de lo que aparentaba, y entre las cosas que observaba estaban las fijas miradas de cierto americano y las de cierto ingles que se dirigían cuando el otro no los miraba.

Fin

**Terminado, wiiiiiiiiii. Saben esta no es mi pareja favorita pero son tan yaoisables que me parece imposible no verlos juntos…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Si creen que se me da bien las historias de Hetalia me dicen para seguir escribiendo. **

**Si llegaste hasta aquí debes tener paciencia de Buda, a y también ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
